Star Wars: Dark Insurection
by Maxus Corvin
Summary: Ten years after the fall of the Galactic Empire, The New Republic thrived as it had before the fall of the last. Due to the Jedi ranks being restored, the galaxy entered a time of peace it had not seen for many years. Internal conflicts still raged. Howev
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

Dark Insurrection

_Ten years after the fall of the Galactic Empire, The New Republic thrived as it had before the fall of the last. Due to the Jedi ranks being restored, the galaxy entered a time of peace it had not seen for many years. Internal conflicts still raged. However, these were mere disputes, and could be easily resolved by the Jedi._

_Many Imperial fleets still existed throughout the galaxy, most, if not all of the unwilling to do anything. Aside from this, recently, a number of cargo, passenger, and a few republic cruisers passing through the Zeph system have been disappearing, and not arriving at their indented destinations._

_After hearing of this, the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV sent two jedi to investigate. One of these, a fairly recent addition to the jedi ranks, __**Raven Ishtar**__..._

PT1 - INTRODUCTION

Raven slowly walked down the cargo ramp of her ship, _Silver Crow. _She looked around. The planet of Ztach was nothing special. It was just like Narr Shadda, Corescant, or any other planet like it. Massive cityscapes, sport arenas, clubs, slums, you name it. But it has been reported that this may be the site of a hidden Imperial outpost, which may or may not have something to do with the disappearances of many ships traveling in this region.

She continued toward the docking bay entrance, and was met by a man, who, by his attire, was there to collect a docking fee. Being right, the man said, "The docking fee is fifty credits".

Raven thought of how many credits she had. She knew she had more than fifty credits. She would rather not spend it on a simple docking fee, however. She looked the man right in the eyes, and said "I do not need to pay it".

Promptly, as if she had said this to his very mind, he said "You know, I think you can just go on your way.".

She continued past him, thinking nothing of the act. She had done this more than once, and was quite used to keeping more credits because of it.

She went into one of the local clubs, not surprised to see a few unusual patrons there. A few twi'leks, some very good looking females, a rodian, and various others. She sat at the bar, and ordered a hit of juma. While this wasn't the kind of thing she would usually drink, she could not exactly complain.

Even while she drank, she was constantly alert. Most everything that happened in the bar was known to her. Every sip of a drink, every dancer's move, and every word said.

To her it seemed a bit unusual. Even though jedi had been slowly melting back into the galaxy's fold, many still didn't like the idea of people who could trick them out of anything, who could almost surpass anyone, yet, here a jedi was, sitting in a bar, unchallenged.

She may have thought that she was. Then, she realized that she had at least six blasters pointed at her back. While some may panic in this situation, she did not. She simply sighed. She knew what she'd have to do. Without really thinking, she did a spinning leap onto the bar, landing twoard the assailants. In another quick yet casual motion, she pulled her saber out and using it as a "scare" tactic, she used the force to pull the blasters out of the men's hands, and she then flung them out a window and down the side of a building. Using the force again, she stunned these men, and made them forget her, and "cloaked" herself to slip out of the bar, without even anyone knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

PT2 - Aboard the Crow

Raven climbed out of the bed, and in a stupor, fell on the cold, durasteel floor. She savored the coldness, and using the force, pushed herself to her feet. She then took some time to use the refresher, and to get dressed. She did not wear a "standard" jedi uniform. Then again, almost no one did at the academy. This was part of the 'Individuality" idea of the New Jedi Order. But this wasn't something she was complaining about, oh no.

Her uniform was an outfit she had wore when she lived on coresant. It consisted of a red leather tunic, armor for her shoulders, legs, and arms. She wore boots that came up to her calf, and each had five buckles up the side. The outfit also had a shield system built in, so she was protected from blaster fire, at least until the system fails.

Once she had this on, she went to the bridge. The bridge's com system was flashing. A erotic, female voice spoke as she entered.

"Ah, Raven. You got a message from Zef. You want to hear it?"

Raven sat in the forward chair. "Sure, display it."

A hologram of Zef appeared where Desha's image had been.

"I managed to find something on the Imperial records on Coresant about a base here. Only problem is, it doesn't list exact coordinates. I have looked, but it just seems to be the remains of an outpost. Im not sure if you will check it out, but I've transmitted the coordinates to Desha, and she should have them soon. Message me if you find anything".

Once the message stopped, Zef dissapeared and the glowing red avatar of Desha reappeared. "I have the coordinates, and I've also checked on the terrain of the area. It is possible to land there."

"How far is it from here?" Raven asked.

"Not to far. Aside from what it seems, Ztach is not all cityscape. But you know that". Desha said.

"Okay then. Whenever your ready." Raven said, beginning the launch.


End file.
